


Don’t steal Shuka away with food

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Inspired by Real Events, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Arisa is easily excitable by food that Aqours is going to get to eat, and she’ll come running over to report what’s on the menu. It just so happens that she’s been telling Shuka about it first, and Anju gets jealous.





	Don’t steal Shuka away with food

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so…the most recent Aqours NicoNama didn’t had Anju around, but I certainly got juicy Anshuka ideas from it. Hehe~ 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy this~ XD

It’s not rare to see someone excited for food; because let’s be honest, who doesn’t love food? But it’s a little unexpected to see Komiya Arisa, the girl with the usually cool demeanour to be the one who gets most excited for the food that will be served to Aqours when they have training camps or lives together.

“Shuka, there’s hamburg today!” Arisa comes running over to where the youngest of the group was standing outside her designated backstage room, chilling with her almost-always companion, Anju.

Shuka was surprised to see Arisa approaching her with such a wide smile, coupled with practically glowing eyes, so Shuka’s mouth opens in a small, amused ‘o’ as she turns her attention away from Anju to Arisa instead. “Oh! Thanks for telling~”

Arisa nods to Anju before continuing. “Want to go get some food now? I can call the rest.”

Shuka loves hamburg. That’s a known fact to everyone, so as expected, Shuka nods enthusiastically, her smile broadening. “Let’s go get some hamburg, Anju!”

Anju simply smiles at Shuka’s childish energy and follows. Though she glances at Arisa’s back as the two talk about how tender the meat might be, if the sauce is good and how they can’t wait for lunch. Anju frowns just a little.

 

* * *

 

 

On another day before the live performance, Arisa is first to check out the catering once again and comes running over to where Shuka was. “Ah, Shuka! There are potatoes today!”

Shuka’s eyes immediately lights up more than it was when joking with Anju as she spins around to Arisa. “Eh!? Really? Is it baked? Steamed? Fried? Or raw?”

Arisa blinks and pauses for a moment as the last suggestion registered in her head.

Anju knocks Shuka’s arm. “Of course it won’t be raw right.”

Shuka giggles in that annoying and silly but rather cute manner. “Hihihihi. You never know! They might be encouraging creativity within us idols-”

Anju lightly punches Shuka’s arm to stop her but Shuka rambles on. “To cook what we like with raw potatoes!”

Anju covers her mouth out of habit and can’t help but laugh at Shuka’s ridiculous over-the-top voice and made-up justification for her suggesting raw potatoes to be catered. “What the heck is that..!”

Shuka skips for the meal after sticking her tongue out at Anju playfully. Arisa and Anju follows but this time Anju speaks up, trying but failing to hide her pout. “Are you stealing Shuka’s attention from me with food?”

Arisa blinks twice, confused. “Eh? I’m not trying to do that at all…”

Anju harrumphs as she looks away from Arisa whose expression and tone proves the older girl innocent of her charges. Arisa watches Anju and Shuka joke and tease each other over lunch and she thinks…perhaps she could help these two get closer.

 

* * *

 

 

Another time when Aqours was having dinner together, Arisa sees Anju standing by the food, and Shuka caught up in conversation with the first-year trio. Arisa grins to herself – this was her chance to help!

“Shuka~” Arisa calls for the bubbly girls attention. Seeing Shuka turn to look at her and Anju also turning to look, she continues, “There’s Anju~”

Anju opens her mouth in shock but nothing comes out while Shuka simply walks over with a confused smile. “Oh… What do you mean?”

Arisa smiles wider as she gestures to all of Anju which makes Anju blush and started waving Arisa away, to make the older girl stop whatever she was doing.  

“It’s nothing! Shuka. It’s nothing.”

Shuka looked between Arisa and Anju, her confused smile still present but being a natural at reading Anju’s body language and clearly flustered tone, “I can have Anju for dinner?”

“You can’t!” Anju exclaims as her cheeks turned redder and she blinked multiple times from the sheer idea of Shuka having her for dinner.

Arisa nods, putting on her Dia-approves expression and posture. “Of course.”

Shuka claps loudly and excitedly at Dia’s arrival while Anju jumps in protest; face a bright red and pouting. “You can’t!”

Shuka and Arisa laughs so much, the rest of the girls gathered around to see and question what was going on; all they got was their leader was reduced to a blushing mess by something Arisa and Shuka did and they simply laughed or smiled along to Shuka poking Anju’s cheeks and being made to appease Anju after.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact number one: AnShuka is adorable.
> 
> Fact number two: They should be more inclusive of Arisa
> 
> Fact number three: Arisa is actually very dorky too
> 
> Fact number four: This is seriously what Arisa does, Shuka, King and Kyan talked about it during the latest niconama~ 
> 
> Fact number five: Anshuka is adorable
> 
> Fact number six: Everyone loves seeing Anju and Shuka messing around
> 
> Fact number seven: I would love to know if you enjoyed the read~ XD 
> 
> I’ve got more inspirations from the niconama really, so see you next story! Hehe~ XD


End file.
